


The Bolin Horror Picture Show

by avatarbabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Halloween Special, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarbabe/pseuds/avatarbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Korra owns a local small time theatre; where She and Co decide to put on their own rendition of a Rocky Horror Picture Show Shadow cast, for Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bolin Horror Picture Show

“Korra. Korra! Koooorra!!!” 

Korra snapped out of her daze at the sound of Bolin’s echoing calls. She had been staring at all the battens in the rigging system that were suspended above her head. 

“Bolin, why are you yelling?” Korra was laying on a beat up old couch that sat in the on the stage. Her jean clad legs stretched over the arms of the couch, one hand behind her head of short brown hair, the other fell negligibly off the couch.

Korra sat up as Bolin called to her from the back of the house where the entrance to the theatre lobby was. He was now running up the aisles of red cushioned seats that circled the raised stage.

“I figured out what were going to do for the Halloween Production!” Bolin huffed loudly as he made it to the edge of the stage, he clutched a roll of paper in his hand.

Korra was impressed with his stamina but wary of his exuberant claim, “Bolin it’s already the beginning of October, there is literally no time to start a production for a Halloween Show. And you know I’m not going to do a haunted house, you remember what happened last time!”

“No! No! It’s not a haunted house! This is waaaay better!” he hopped up on the stage.

“Bolin, no. We didn’t plan a head this year. You know it takes like 2 weeks to even get word out that we’re looking for actors,” Korra fell back on the couch.

“C’mon Korra,” Bolin crossed behind the couch and knelt down, “You and I both know you’d rather be running around back stage and writing up cue sheets for this most sacred thespian holiday, than laying here on the couch in production limbo!” Korra huffily rolled on her side turning her back to Bolin.

Bolin stood up to circle to the front of the couch, “Just here me out!”

Korra flipped on her back again, “No. Time.” 

“Oh ye, of little faith,” Bolin unfurled his roll of paper with a flourish. 

Korra turned her head towards the paper with a skeptical expression. Her eyes slid down the black poster that was emblazoned with dripping red writing and a flirtatious pair of red lips.

Korra’s expression softened as the idea soaked into her brain. She sat up abruptly and swung her legs onto the black stage floor. This could be the cult classic to answer her prayers! She stood up and took the poster from Bolin. It would be easy, one hang, no backgrounds, the costume room definitely had enough corsets and feather boas, it would be greater than any full length production they could put on during Halloween.  
“Bolin,” Korra began quietly, “you’re, a GENIUS!”

Bolin smiled, completely pleased with himself and at the look of happiness in his friend’s face.

“Look out South Town Stages, The Rocky Horror Picture show is coming to town!” Bolin cheered punching his fist into the air.


End file.
